


Battle Dance

by pantomyme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancer class, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/pantomyme
Summary: Fanart of Byleth as the dancer class
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Battle Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Working on incorporating more motion and dramatic lighting into works!


End file.
